


Река Смирения

by MandoDiao



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тридцатые годы в США наступило время Великой Депрессии, Сухого Закона и Пыльного котла</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Нет той могилы, что может меня удержать. (c) Johnny Cash**

Песня: Ain't no grave - Johnny Cash

Когда он явился в Грин Меллоу по рельсам из Стафорда, то был похож на выходца из ада. Пешком сотню миль по пустыне через Чилийский Каньон, где грозила опасность встречи с племенами апачей, выдержит не каждый храбрец, да и того назовут лишь отчаянным дураком.

Он шел усталой походкой, едва передвигая ноги, голенища из мягкой кожи сплошь в налете съехали до лодыжек, мыски сапог волочились по земле, вздымая песок и оставляя борозды. Костюм, больше подходящий клерку из Чикаго, засаленный и грязный, белая рубашка превратилась в коричневую - явные следы не одной песчаной бури. Волосы спутались черными клоками. Лицо - еще молодое, но бесконечно измученное, высохшее под жарким солнцем, с морщинами, растрескавшимися от пережитого - сильно загорело.

Живыми были только глаза: песчаная корочка собралась на бровях, лбу, над верхней губой и даже на ресницах, но темные глаза смотрели куда-то вглубь и одновременно дальше, словно по-прежнему видели дьявольские всполохи, лижущие дно котла с чертями.

Со стороны Стафорда сегодня как обычно валил народ: тарахтящие форды – сюда еще не дошел прогресс, и машины появлялись редко; телеги, запряженные клячами, несколько одиночек на гнедых – Грин Меллоу был последним городком до Нью-Мексико, где построили железнодорожную станцию, да и за той нужен был глаз да глаз. Вчерашний ветер с востока засыпал рельсы, и рабочие как раз заканчивали чистить лопатами участок в две мили, закрепленный за их бригадой.

Жара без единого тенька, хоть бы одна добрая душа поднесла холодной водички, но об этом приходилось лишь мечтать.

Коротышка Стоукс воткнул лопату в песок, оперся на черенок, отер грязным рукавом пот со лба и проводил взглядом странного парня, прячущего ладони подмышками, словно ему было холодно, хотя солнце палило как проклятое. Шел тот явно из последних сил, рискуя не дойти последнюю сотню метров до человеческого жилья да и рухнуть меж облезлого кустарника.

\- Плохо выглядишь, малец! – крикнул Стоукс вслед, думая как-нибудь подсобить, но тот будто не слышал и продолжал ковылять по направлению к городу.

\- Не бери беду взаймы, Стоукс, - посоветовал ему Джагга Ди, подозрительно косясь в ту же сторону. – Чужой он, мало ли откуда и с какой душой приперся. Не лезь.

Стоукс был хорошим малым и частенько страдал за свою доброту, поэтому доверился кузену и тяжко вздохнул. Впереди еще вагон работы, а в обед, через часик, можно будет прогуляться до Мамаши Мо и сполоснуть горло живительной капелькой бренди.

 

Он не падал, чем удивлял себя самого, в каком-то трансе переставляя ноги для каждого шага. Зрение уже давно сосредоточилось на небольшом пятачке, язык намертво присох к небу – последний раз он пил возле Бешеного ущелья, с тех пор он уже встретил два рассвета.

Всадники, придерживая шляпы, поглядывали косо, однако, по их мнению, его затравленный, очумелый вид не мог напугать даже какую-нибудь старую деву; Берни, парикмахер, подметал крыльцо и обеспокоенно следил, как парень чуть было не попал под колеса проезжающей телеги.

\- В такой час и уже пьяный в стельку, - покачала головой Дороти, встряхивая свежую простыню для бритья.

\- По мне, так человек попал в беду, - ответил Берни, замерев с метлой в руках, и прищурился от солнца.

Путешественников всегда видно издалека, те шли в компании станционных носильщиков с сундуками и ковровыми саквояжами, деловито и быстро разыскивая почтовый дилижанс, чтобы как можно быстрее уехать из этой дыры.

После Грин Меллоу на добрых пять сотен миль лишь несколько ранчо и пустынные прерии, где самое то жить всяким койотам, команчам, от клича которых кровь стынет в жилах, да упертым охотникам и трапперам, продающим шкуры по доллару за десять штук. Нормальные же люди бежали от станции быстрее крыс с корабля.

Берни хотел было сходить до конторы Девидсона, но успел только снять фартук, как из салуна Мамаши Мо через дверцы бабочкой вдруг вывалились несколько потрепанного вида железнодорожников, а с ними вместе мелькнула белая рубашка Немой Кендис.

\- Вот черт, - Берни тут же бросил все дела и побежал к салуну.

Кендис в городе знали все, а кто не знал, то быстро знакомился: стоило заказать суп, галеты или компот из крыжовника, который был как манна небесная в такую жару, и отвлечься на секунду, как в следующий миг за твоим столом оказывалась старуха. А галеты, естественно, исчезали. Говорили, что в молодости она попала в плен к апачи, но те не большие охотники до белых женщин, которые даже оленя не могли свежевать, и не стали снимать с нее скальп, а отрезали язык, изнасиловали и выкинули возле города. Кендис тронулась умом и перестала следить за собой: ходила простоволосая, в белой рубахе и побиралась, чем могла.

Девидсон, хозяин единственных меблированных комнат в Грин Меллоу, одно время пытался позаботиться о ней, но Кендис неизменно сбегала из любого дома и ото всех, носилась с ветряными игрушками, и, как говорят, ее часто находили спящей на конюшнях рядом с лошадьми или в сараях с сеном.

Обычно все обходилось миром, и если она и докучала, то рядом обязательно оказывался кто-то, кто мог объяснить приезжим все честь по чести. Не в этот раз. Берни понял это, когда железнодорожники расступились - те еще были местными, а, значит, с ними еще можно было договориться - но тут из салуна вышел нетвердой походкой какой-то тип в охотничьем костюме из оленьей кожи столетней давности со шкурками белок, привязанными к петелькам на груди.

\- Ах ты ж ссаная шлюха! – взревел тип, выхватывая револьвер. – Плати за мой обед, – он схватил Кендис за седые волосы и буквально поднял с крыльца, та затравленно замычала. – Или, клянусь, я тебя свинцом нашинкую, немая корова!

В городе давно не было шерифа или захудалого законника – последнего приезжего от штата вздернули для шутки, как при суде Линча, а его помощника уложили на землю, привязали за ногу к луке его собственной кобылы, выстрелили в воздух и отправили в долгое странствие до Чилийского Каньона. Живым из такого путешествия еще никто не возвращался.

Берни уже понял, что переговорами здесь ничего не добиться, отступил и быстрым шагом пошел обратно к парикмахерской за двустволкой, спрятанной под прилавком.

\- Эй, мистер! – мальчишка-обувщик, сын Фреда Хаммера, в сером костюмчике с короткими штанишками пробрался под крупом у лошади, придерживая свою кепку за мягкий козырек, и запрыгнул на деревянное крыльцо. – Не трогайте ее.

\- С какой такой стати? – глаза охотника были красными то ли от выпитого, то ли от гнева, а зубы покрывал стойкий желтый табачный налет.

Он ощерился, показывая дырки вместо коренных зубов.

\- У нее нет денег, это все знают.

\- Да мне насрать, пусть хоть отрабатывает своим тощим задом по ночам, - он гнусно рассмеялся, а его приятели неуверенно хмыкнули. – Если на такие кости вообще кто-то клюнет.

Тип взвел курок и направил на Кендис, которая шарила жилистыми, худыми руками по крыльцу в поисках ветряной игрушки – та упала и укатилась под копыта лошади, привязанной у крыльца, но старуха этого не видела.

\- На костях мясо слаще, - раздался спокойный голос.

Вся дружная компания и праздно гулящие жители и прохожие, выглядывающие из окон и сидящие на крыльце вдоль улицы, повернули головы к говорившему – тому самому парню, еле держащемуся на ногах, словно он только что пережил пожар на заводе по обработке хлопка.

\- Ты что, извращенец, малый? – скривился тип, ткнув в старуху дулом револьвера. – Любитель древностей? У тебя заплатить-то есть чем? Сам, небось, недавно с кладбища пришел.

Парень моргнул, словно на секунду выпал из реальности, а потом неуверенно подошел к охотнику, шаря в кармане жилета.

\- Держи, - он взял свободную ладонь охотника и вложил в нее что-то серебряное. – Этого хватит.

Он, шатаясь, подошел к Кендис и склонился, пока охотник рассматривал часы. Взвесил, посмотрел на тонкую цепочку, открыл крышку и жадно прищелкнул языком.

\- А может, этого не хватит, чтобы я остался доволен, - он не спешил убирать револьвер, размахивая им из стороны в сторону.

Тот не ответил. Берни побаивался выходить с двустволкой посередь улицы, но уже был готов на решительные меры, как револьвер вдруг выпал из рук охотника, а сам он оказался в объятиях парня возле стены. Несколько секунд из угла доносились хрипы и жалкие поскуливания, парень отступил, и тип испуганно отшатнулся в сторону.

\- Ты не знаешь, с кем связался, - не слишком убедительно пригрозил охотник, пытаясь перевести дыхание и ощупывая горло, будто сомневался в его целости.

Тот едва глянул через плечо, спихнул револьвер с крыльца и спустился по ступенькам - достать ветряную игрушку, пока нервничающая лошадь рыла копытом песок - громкие голоса ей не нравились.

\- Проклятый сосунок, - пробурчал тип, не осмеливаясь выступать слишком громко, покрывшись красными пятнами от стыда – он явно не ожидал такого отпора, а тем более такой скорости от этого дохляка.

\- Возьмите часы и убирайтесь отсюда, - посоветовал Берни, выступая вперед. – Здесь вы больше ничего не получите. А ты отойди от нее.

Парень положил ветряную игрушку возле Кендис и послушно заковылял дальше, будто ничего и не произошло. Берни удивленно проводил его взглядом, помог старухе встать и увел ее к себе в парикмахерскую.

Разочарованные ротозеи и утренние пьяницы тут же разошлись, так и не дождавшись крови и перестрелки, и улица снова стала тихой до прибытия следующего поезда. Через несколько минут к Берни забежал сынишка Фреда и стал дергать его за штанину, отвлекая от кропотливой работы над бакенбардами мистера Чаквеса.

\- Да что тебе? Гуталин закончился, что ли? – Берни промокнул пенной кисточкой полнощекое лицо, обвязанное простыней, и повернулся.

\- Охотник, сэр, я слышал, как он и его дружки собирались проследить за тем парнем и выловить его за городом.

\- Ну и что? Это его забота, не суйся.

\- Но, сэр, он же помог Немой Кендис…

Берни недовольно глянул на пацаненка, прикидывая, что и сам хотел было помочь пареньку, но, увидев, с какой легкостью тот постоял за себя, заподозрил неладное. Хорошие люди таким приемам не обучены, а, значит, не стоит и связываться – мало ли он преступник какой и за его голову назначена награда. Тогда, что? Только проблем себе наживешь, и так тяжелые времена настали: дожди почти прекратились, засуха, урожаи гибнут из-за жары и набегов саранчи, а слухи из больших городов приходят самые страшные.

\- Сэр, мы должны ему помочь, - показывая характер отца, очень серьезно для своих лет заявил Хаммер-младший, упрямо поджав губки.

\- Вот же принесла нелегкая. Ладно, ладно, отстань, - согласился Берни.

\- Правда? – обрадовался малыш.

\- Правда, - раздраженно повторил он. - А теперь беги к моей Дороти и позови ее с заднего двора, мне нужно будет отойти.

Хаммер-младший выскочил за дверь, но тут же вернулся, втискивая в дверь голову.

\- А вы к гуртовщикам пойдете? – полюбопытствовал он. – К мистеру Имсу?

\- Его старуха, ему и головная боль, - ответил Берни, вымыл руки, вытер о фартук и вышел на улицу.

 

На него обрушилась вонючая, застоявшаяся вода напополам с картофельными очистками, которые обычно подсовывали свиньям. Чуть не захлебнувшись, он попытался сесть, откашливаясь и хрипя, и отползти.

\- Очнулся, ты смотри-ка, - сказал кто-то довольным тоном и тут же крикнул. – Джесси, тащи сюда инструменты и кипяток, да побольше!

Он попытался отлепить с лица то ли волосы, то ли тину, и сплюнул мерзкую воду, попавшую в нос и рот.

\- Кх-х.. Что за.. ?

\- Тебя как зовут? – сначала он увидел сапоги, потом ноги в обычных хлопковых штанах, испачканные сеном, а потом тот, кто его разбудил, присел на корточки, заглянул ему в лицо и щелкнул пальцами. – Ты меня вообще слышишь?

\- Ар-кх.. тур, - он снова сплюнул осевший песок на языке и попытался вытереться мокрым рукавом.

Руки у него были не связаны и не в наручниках, сам он оказался в каком-то сарае, так что сразу вырываться не имело смысла. Тем более силы почти на исходе. Если он нормально не отдохнет ближайшие несколько часов, то точно откинется.

\- Ладушки, Артур, меня зовут Имс, и я только что спас тебя из лап бандитов, поблагодаришь потом. Еще у тебя рана в плече, так что будем шить тут. Кети скорее сожрет тебя живьем, чем пустит дальше скотного двора, так что, прости уж, никакой постельки, пока не залатаем.

Артур пощупал правое плечо, чувствуя жжение, а потом острую резкую боль вглубь. Пуля. Ладно, он переборщил – с таким ранением ему хватит и часа, чтобы отправиться к праотцам. Он сидел возле охапки с сеном под добротно сколоченной крышей, возвышающейся на три метра. Сарай большой, просторный, хозяева явно были из зажиточных.

Имс, судя по одежде – удобная рубашка, куртка из оленьей кожи, лассо, обмотанное через левую подмышку и правое плечо, и шляпа с полоской змеиной кожи - местный гуртовщик, пожевывал колосок сена и ухмылялся, разглядывая его как редкое животное.

\- Кто такая Кети?

\- Моя соседка, до нее было ближе, чем до моего ранчо. Мы с ней не очень-то ладим, но уж отказать с умирающим на руках она не смогла.

\- Умирающим на руках? – спросил Артур, совсем ничего не понимая, и попробовал отчистить ладони от налипшего сена.

Это он про него что ли? Артур был в сене с ног до головы. Все, что он помнил: узкий ручеек, из которого хотел напиться, мягкую влажную траву, а потом - ничего. Наверное, его подстрелили, и тут даже гадать не нужно, кто. Он всегда легко заводил себе друзей, мечтающих увидеть его голову у себя на стойке трофеев.

Тут в сарай вбежала запыхавшаяся девушка и поставила чайник на землю. Она была хорошенькой, лет пятнадцати от силы, с толстыми косами, заплетенными в венец, в длинном платье и шали, наброшенной на плечи.

\- Вот, - она передала сверток из оленьей кожи Имсу и тут же приготовилась к дальнейшим указаниям. – Чайник горячий, вы так его не трогайте, я полотенце принесла.

\- Умничка, - кивнул гуртовщик, разворачивая сверток.

Артур узнал полевой набор докторов: пинцет, нож, бритва, ножницы, пузырек лауданума, чистая ветошь, моток льняных ниток, странная баночка желтоватой мази и несколько игл. Он не слишком рассчитывал на хоть какую-то помощь, так что, пока Имс деловито разрезал его рукав, не сопротивлялся.

\- Я забыл спросить, ты вида крови не боишься?

Вопрос прозвучал лишним – как только он раскрыл края ткани, оголяя кожу и отрывая красную корочку, девушка ахнула, зажала ладошкой рот и тут же сбежала.

\- Слава богу, она не стала дожидаться, пока я начну обрабатывать рану у тебя на груди, - самодовольно заметил Имс, ошпаривая инструменты.

Артур перевел на него удивленный, слегка заторможенный взгляд.

\- Почему?

\- Кети ей впихивает, что видеть голых мужчин до свадьбы запрещено. Пришлось бы тебе на ней жениться.

Имс поднялся с колен, помыл руки щелочным мылом, сполоснул, шипя от горячей воды, и взялся за нож.

\- У тебя чувство юмора есть? – спросил Имс, заметив, что Артур лишь вопросительно смотрит на него и ничего не говорит.

\- Нет, - покачал тот головой.

\- По крайней мере, честно.

Имс надавил ножом на рану, раскрывая ее шире, и уже ждал воплей боли. Артур даже не пикнул, сжал зубы и нахмурился, сверля одну точку.

\- Я смотрю, тебе не привыкать, - заметил его новоявленный лекарь, ловко доставая из плеча пулю пинцетом.

Когда он обнаружил тело возле заводи, то сначала подумал, что парень совсем не жилец. Артур его удивил - с долгим обезвоживанием, с видом сбежавшего из коптильни петуха он упрямо продолжал цепляться за жизнь. Крови он потерял не так много, Имс подоспел вовремя.

С ним был Высокая Гора - индеец из племени мохаве, которого он послал прогнать охотников из города, пока сам разбирался с раненым. Рано или поздно, догнав или нет, Высокая Гора вернется на ранчо сам, не дожидаясь Имса, так что он не переживал за него. Индейцы не знали, что такое "выследить и убить несмотря ни на что". Они преследовали врага лишь семь-десять миль, а потом считали, что их бог-творец Мутавилья против сражения, и прекращали поиски.

По сравнению с белыми, которые могли спалить селение без единого окрика совести, да еще вырезать женщин и детей, индейцы бились по своим правилам воинской чести, как какие-нибудь рыцари. Имс их жалел. На окраине его ранчо стояли с десяток вигвамов племени мохаве - те жили здесь издревле и не собирались уходить от русла реки, даже если какое-то непонятное правительство США разделило и отдало землю под фермы.

За несколько десятилетий индейцы свыклись с жителями Грин Меллоу и частенько подрабатывали, перегоняя скот по пастбищам. Из них выходили прекрасные следопыты и гуртовщики - внимательные, чуткие, строго охраняющие стадо от конокрадов или хищников. Иногда они выезжали вместе с Имсом, иногда перегоняли гурт в горы для его соседей, таких, как Кети.

Кети овдовела два года назад, сама вырастила двух дочек и, благодаря наемным рабочим, умудрилась держать почти пять сотен голов.

С Имсом у нее были давние распри, но напрямую отказать в помощи она не смогла, хоть и сразу заподозрила в найденном путнике очередного негодяя и бандита. С другими личностями, по ее мнению, Имс не якшался. Учитывая его реальное прошлое, ему трудно было ее винить.

Артур стойко терпел все то время, пока его зашивали, а когда Имс предложил ему пару капель лауданума, чтобы забыться, то и вовсе отказался, попросив только воды. Джесси, самая старшая и храбрая из двух сестер, тут же притащила лохань с колодезной водой и с любопытными, испуганными глазами маленькой совы выглядывала из-за створки двери, смотря, как Артур жадно выпил все до капли.

Имс знал - Кети никогда по своей воле не выйдет из дома, пока он здесь. Она предпочитала делать вид, что все, что творится на скотном дворе, происходит без ее ведома. И если Бонни, младшую сестру, суровый, небритый гуртовщик пугал наравне с байками о бандах разбойников, грабящих почтовые поезда на полном ходу, то для Джесси и ее распаленного воображения Имсова дурная слава была как сухие дрова. Тем лучше, он терпеть не мог связываться с трусливыми, изнеженными мисс.

Глядя на спасенного, он мысленно прикинул - парню нужно добраться до ранчо как можно скорее, там-то меньше шансов подхватить заражение или гангрену. Спокойно отрубать конечности Имс так и не научился.

\- Пора ехать. Ты как?

Артур кивнул, трогательно заправляя лоскуты разорванной рубашки, как будто это могло придать ему больше аккуратности, и поднялся. Имс подхватил его подмышкой, закидывая его руку себе на плечо, и уверенно потащил к телеге.

\- Ты только в дороге не окочурься, детка. А дальше мохаве тебя с того света поднимут.

 

Ранчо Имса построили еще двадцать лет назад на холме под названием Болотная Круча. И, хотя от тех болот уж ничего не осталось, лишь имсовыми заслугами корраль, едва вмещающий сотню бизонов, в этом году разросся до двух с половиной тысяч голов, и это еще не считая того, что впереди ожидался ежегодный массовый приплод.

Загон располагался на восточном склоне: эхо далеко разносило мычание коров, быков, волов, двое негров на высоких скакунах загоняли за забор табун лошадей, а рядом приплясывал и пытался ухватить всадников за ноги неугомонный белый пес.

Дом на холме строили на века: все бревна - одно к одному, даже паклю не прокладывали, пол выстелили двухдюймовыми досками. Два этажа, флигель, коптильня, высокая постройка каретника, откуда с верхнего яруса было видно в окошко охапки сена, которые сушились на солнце.

За домом высился ветряк, поворачиваясь за ветром всей башней и крутя лопасти, гонял воду из баков по всему дому. Про электричество в Грин Меллоу слышали две-три конторы в городе, в остальном люди справлялись керосиновыми лампами как в старые добрые времена.

Несмотря на выжженную землю, возле широкой веранды кто-то еще давным-давно посадил лиловые ирисы, и те благополучно прижились, прячась от солнцепека в небольшом тенечке от крыльца, испуская божественный аромат.

Кроме безжизненного горизонта, дрожащего от жары, вдалеке виднелся лагерь индейцев: белые вигвамы, дым от костров, маленькие фигурки женщин, таскающих воду в кувшинах на голове, шли от ручья, спрятанного в высокой траве.

Артур охватил все одним взглядом, а затем мерный скрип колес, небольшая качка и теплый бок, к которому он привалился от одолевшей его усталости, окончательно его сморили. Большую часть пути от фермы Кети он еще держался, с неизвестно откуда взявшейся апатией наблюдая, как легко и просто гуртовщик управлялся с двойкой лошадей, объезжая кроличьи норки будто по карте, но, как только показался дом, силы оставили Артура.

Он всю жизнь прожил в большом городе среди последних достижений цивилизации и в обычной ситуации он бы обязательно попросил рассказать о ранчо. Однако все это будет позже.

Когда все кончится.

Если.

 

Он проснулся, поняв, что в опасности. Открыл глаза и увидел того самого пса, с виду породы кувас, славившейся преданным, отважным и независимым нравом: белая шерсть, темные умные глаза и оскаленная пасть. Собака рычала, прижав уши, уже была в стойке и готова наброситься в любой момент.

Артур лежал под одеялом на низкой кровати, правое плечо онемело, и, если уж правдиво мериться шансами, не дай бог ему не успеть отразить первый удар челюстей – этот белошерстный красавец загрызет его в два счета.

Раньше это было самое привычное дело – ни одна собака его не любила. Они чуяли на уровне человеческой энергии – этому двуногому доверять нельзя. Он причинит их хозяевам вред. В целом они мало когда ошибались, так что Артур мысленно уже примеривался к ощущениям слюнявых зубов на своей шее. Если бы у него был свой Смит и Вессон…

Но об этом не стоило и думать.

Комнатка была небольшой, пустоватой, с узким мутным окошком у потолка, Артур хотел было вытащить левую руку из-под одеяла, но собака царапнула когтями пол, в едва уловимом сомнении, чтобы окончательно броситься. Пришлось остаться, как есть. Он успокоил дыхание, напряженно следя за непрерывно рычащим животным, и к тому времени, как где-то за стеной раздались шаги, успел разглядеть все заостренные зубы и розовые десны.

\- Джун? – дверь отворилась, и в комнату босиком и в рубашке навыпуск зашел Имс. – Джун, какого рожна ты тут забыла? А ну марш отсюда!

Собака вжала голову в плечи, но отказывалась уходить, продолжая порыкивать в сторону Артура. Если бы она умела говорить, то наверняка бы уже поведала обо всех нехороших предчувствиях насчет их нового гостя. «Вот, не дура же», - признал Артур, мечтая себе о такой же собаке. На месте Имса он бы рассусоливать так не стал, а доверился бы ее инстинкту.

\- Джун! – повысил он голос, требуя повиновения.

Собака обиженно заскулила, посмотрела на хозяина снизу вверх своими грустными глазами и шустро прошмыгнула вон из комнаты, цокая коготками, мимо его ног.

\- Проснулся? Ты прости, она обычно более ласковая, но сегодня просто сама не своя, - Имс на странности собаки не обратил никакого внимания, и Артур облегченно выдохнул и смог пошевелиться, а потом и сесть.

Он чувствовал сильную слабость, голову словно набили ватой, но самый умный желудок говорливо проурчал, как только Имс снял полотенце с миски с супом на вареном степном луке и ароматный пар поднялся в воздух.

\- Я не особый спец в готовке, обычно на кухне кашеварит Сью или кто-нибудь из индейской деревни, а я так – взять что-нибудь на зуб. Мяса я тащить не стал, ты все равно его не осилишь, так что вот тебе моя походная похлебка.

\- Спасибо, - Артур кивнул, уложил миску на колени прямо на одеяло и взял ложку в левую руку.

Правую он совсем не чувствовал. Ложка предательски дрожала и пыталась звонко постукивать по жестяным краям.

\- Мда-а, так ты до завтра это есть будешь, - задумчиво протянул Имс, недовольно причмокнув, сел рядом и забрал ложку.

Судя по щетине, Артур решил, что провалялся около суток. Его гостеприимный гуртовщик сверкнул хитрыми глазами, размешивая золотистую жижу с прозрачной шелухой, вытер о край тарелки лишнюю воду с нижней стороны ложки, заботливо подул и поднес к его лицу.

Артур посмотрел сначала на ложку, а потом на Имса. Его тяжелый взгляд исподлобья гуртовщика не впечатлил, горячая ложка, исходящая паром, с намеком ткнулась к губам.

\- Либо так, либо я могу влить его силой, - просигналил тот бровями, ухмыляясь, будто только и ждал такой возможности.

Пришла очередь Артура не впечатляться угрозой: он удивленно покосился на аппетитный суп и послушно обхватил ложку губами. Дальше дело пошло легче: суп был горячим, почти обжигающим, но Имс заботливо дул и остужал, прежде чем дать его Артуру.

\- Мне нечем платить, - предупредил он гуртовщика, облизываясь после очередной порции.

\- Я разве требую оплаты?

Артур нахмурился и отстранился.

\- Почему ты тогда мне помогаешь?

\- Ты помог Кендис, я просто возвращаю долг, - пожал плечами Имс, упорно пропихивая остатки супа.

\- Кто такая Кендис? – Артур уже запутался во всех этих новых именах, а уж от последних дней и вовсе помнил лишь отрывки.

\- Моя старушка. Ты защитил ее накануне в Грин Меллоу перед этим мудаком, траппером.

\- Твоя старушка?

\- Индейцы называют ее Та-кто-всегда-останется-молодой, считай ее моей чокнутой тетушкой. Я стараюсь присматривать за Кендис, но она пробирается тише мохаве, не уследить.

Артур доел суп и сыто откинулся на стену, размышляя. Имс забрал пустую миску, но уходить не торопился.

\- Как называется это место?

\- Лансароте. Так назвали ранчо мексиканцы, но армия конфедератов выгнала их с этой земли. Когда оно досталось мне, я не стал менять название. Кстати, может, отправить телеграмму твоим родственникам? Ты откуда?

\- У меня никого нет, - помрачнел Артур. – Спасибо за предложение, но меня нигде не ждут.

\- Ну и ладушки, - безразлично ответил Имс. – И раз уж ты заикнулся насчет оплаты… Что ты умеешь делать?

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле, охотиться, перегонять скот, доить коров, столярные таланты, хорошо управляешься с верстаком, может, или за лошадьми умеешь ухаживать?

Артур мысленно прикинул все эти занятия и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Что, вообще ничего не умеешь? – не поверил ему Имс. – Ты где жил? В бабском монастыре?

\- В Хьюстоне.

\- У-у-у, - подвел итог гуртовщик, будто это был диагноз рака головного мозга. – То-то мне шмотки твои показались знакомы. Кем работал?

Артур напрягся и замолчал, а Имс прищурился, будто уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Ладно, не мое это дело, - пошел он на попятный. – Мне не важно, что у тебя в прошлом и откуда ты такой явился в наш город, но учти: если ты тронешь хоть кого-то на этой ферме – намотаю кишки по всем прериям до самой Миссисипи. Я чту законы гостеприимства, но и ты помни, что я имею полное право защищать свою собственность.

\- Я тебя понял, - согласился Артур. – Спасибо, так или иначе.

\- Да не за что. Поправляйся, я зайду через пару часов, посмотрим твои повязки. Заодно я решу, как ты будешь отрабатывать свой кров.

Имс вышел, захватив тарелку, и комната погрузилась в странный дневной полумрак. Артура нестерпимо потянуло в сон, и, даже опасаясь нового прихода Джун, он упал на подушку, набитую гусиными перьями, шуршащей травой и шерстью, и немедленно уснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Я ранил себя сегодня, чтобы понять, способен ли я еще чувствовать. (с) Johnny Cash**

Песня: Hurt - Johnny Cash

К вечеру Артур окреп настолько, что согласился немного пройтись. Если днем все были заняты на улице, в каретнике или на огороде, то к ужину в доме ожили звуки, стал гулять заманчивый запах еды, открывались и закрывались двери в проходной – наемники заканчивали последние дела и, усталые, тащились к общему столу.

Имс после дневного объезда границ ранчо, а без него никуда, так как за забором в этих местах особый пригляд – стоит прозевать дыру, и койоты утащат телят или загрызут старых животных в мгновение ока, выглядел иначе: с платком на шее от пылевого ветра, в кожаных чапсах с кисточками поверх штанов, в потертых сапогах без шпор и кожаной жилетке, накинутой на хлопковую пропотевшую рубашку.

Он вывел Артура через черный ход на задний двор и велел раздеваться. Кроме старых штанов на нем ничего не осталось, так что это не заняло много времени. Имс скинул жилетку на дрова, заготовленные огромной кучей вдоль задней стены дома, закатал рукава и подтащил огромную широкую бочку без крышки. Вода в бочке нагрелась за день, была приятной и теплой, хотя на дне осел слой песка, а по поверхности плавали листики. В доме, конечно же, была ванна, даже несколько, но недавно трубы начали подтекать, и Имс решил пока их не использовать.

Артур залез по грудь, не рискуя мочить повязку на плече, и с удовольствием ополоснулся. Имс приглядывал за ним, усевшись на бревна, и пожевывал колосок сена.

\- От меня уходят мои лучшие наемники, сезон кончился, и они уезжают на север – говорят, там много золотых приисков, так что у меня есть к тебе предложение.

Сполоснув голову от кровавых корост и проверив, нет ли вшей, Артур повернулся к Имсу, внимательно слушая.

\- На ранчо всегда найдется работа, так что, если ты не из брезгливых до обычного труда, будешь помогать. Работа скучная, нудная, порой тяжелая, пока учишься – кормежка бесплатно, а как освоишься – буду платить тридцать долларов в неделю. Так у меня все получают, без привилегий. Это даже лучше, чем у железнодорожников, те сводят концы с концами на семьдесят долларов в месяц. Согласен?

Артур не видел его глаз, Имс скрылся в тени крыши, выставив под уходящее солнце длинные ноги. Предложение для этих мест было весьма заманчивым, хотя по меркам города деньги - смешные.

\- Согласен, - пожал он плечами, взял мыло и занялся головой.

\- Прекрасно, - Имс вскочил, будто только и ждал команды, - сейчас принесу сменную одежду. Домывайся.

Не уверенный в том, что останется так долго, чтобы получить обещанную зарплату, Артур мокро фыркнул, приметил Джун, как бы невзначай пробегающую мимо, и продолжил стирать с себя грязь жесткой мочалкой, обдирающей кожу до красноты. Наконец-то у него появился шанс начать все заново. Где он не побывал, пока не очутился здесь, в Грин Меллоу, забыть бы и не вспоминать. А еще лучше совсем стереть из памяти прошлую жизнь. Как бы так изловчиться?

 

\- В пяти милях от ручья на запад нашел карстовый провал. Еще один, - рассказывал усатый негр с рябыми щеками и удивительно бледными ладонями, прямо руками лопая печеную картошку, и заедал ее свежим хлебом, разрывая булку на кусочки. – Набрал два ведра нефти – колеса смазывать, но, чую, там еще много этого добра.

\- Дел по горло и без твоей нефти, Рокки, - отмахнулся Имс, сидя во главе стола. – Шесть коров вот-вот разродятся, придется оставить на ночь кого-нибудь присмотреть за стадом. Что там с Громом?

Артур в разговор не встревал, доедая свою бобовую похлебку, сваренную на бескостной говядине, и присматривался: кухня была широкая, длинная, с высокими потолками. Все здесь построили для удобства, но не для уюта. Полки с утварью и посудой, сложенной за занавеской, черная чугунная плита, еще горячая после готовки. Молчаливая женщина по имени Сью ушла сразу, как только накрыла на стол, оставив в тазу грязные тарелки отмокать. Над плитой на веревке сушились на остатках жара тряпки и платки. Из кухни вели две двери: одна - на веранду - была приоткрыта, другая вела вглубь дома. Оттуда доносилось тиканье часов.

К столу Имс тоже помылся и переоделся в домашний свитер с растянутым горлом, ел спокойно и размеренно, словно и не был голоден.

\- Рана вроде не кровоточит больше, но если к завтрашнему дню он не встанет, пиши пропало. Эй, - подмигнул Рокки, обращаясь к Артуру, - шикарный загар, гринго.

Негр, как можно было предположить, был кем-то вроде имсового управляющего и ел вместе со своим патроном, хотя остальные наемники собрались к вечеру во флигеле. Из деревянной постройки в сумерках мелькал свет от масляной лампы, доносились веселые песни и женский смех.

У Артура и в самом деле от долгого странствия пешком потемнела кожа на лице, шее и на руках до кистей, а скрытое одеждой тело сохранилось молочно белым. В закатанной до локтя рубашке с чужого плеча, возможно, даже от Имса, ощутимо великоватой, он смотрелся как каторжник, которого долго вели по пустыне.

Артур снова увидел призраков из прошлого, невнятно угукнул и вернулся к своей тарелке.

Грин Меллоу затерялся далеко на юге от всех больших городов, и никто не понимал, насколько станция и ее жители отличались. В Хьюстоне все было иначе, там кипела жизнь. Пару лет назад Артур сам присутствовал на инаугурации Кулиджа, а затем и Гувера, а по площади, в честь праздника, маршировала целая толпа в белых балахонах Ку-клукс-клана. Кто бы сказал, что сегодня он будет есть за одним столом с негром и слушать от него шутки и прибаутки.

Для города подобное было неслыханно: неграм едва позволялось работать на типографии, считалось, что им подходит только неблагодарный, черный труд - в шахтах, на литейных, металлопрокатных заводах, разносить газеты и чистить обувь. Их не пускали в городской транспорт, а если последние годы делали послабления, то их места были в самом конце вагона или трамвая. Раздельные туалеты, вывески на ресторанах "вход строго для белых" - и все это считалось правильным. Ку-клукс-клан стабильно устраивал показательные смерти, чтобы стращать темнокожее население, и им это хорошо удавалось.

Не похоже, что Рокки хоть сколько-то переживал за свой цвет кожи, держась за столом уверенно и добродушно. Имс разговаривал с ним как с равным, они обсуждали дела на завтра, планировали съездить в город за заказом для трубопровода, а так же, не стесняясь, примеривались купить самогонки у некого Коротышки Стоукса и его кузена Джагга Ди.

Артур сам видел, как в городе отлавливали бутлегеров и тут же вешали на пеньковой веревке в следующие сутки, изымали самогонные аппараты и сливали алкоголь прямо на улице в сточные канавы, опустошая партии стеклянных банок. На места прежних бутлегеров приходили новые, некоторые партии самогона были настолько огромны, что арестовывались целые склады с бочками. На дорогах часто случались аварии - бутлегеры неслись на автомобилях, как ошпаренные, уходя от погони.

Сухой Закон еще не добрался до Грин Меллоу в полной мере, как и многое другое. Что именно, Артур предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать.

 

На ранчо было принято вставать рано, едва рассветало, чтобы использовать день по максимуму. Сначала, учитывая поврежденную руку, Артура отправили помогать на кухню, где он поближе познакомился со Сью. Она оказалась простой женщиной, всю жизнь прожившей в деревне, а на ранчо она приехала вслед за мужем.

Готовила Сью по-настоящему виртуозно, как умеют только бедняки - буквально из ничего замесив огромный, липкий кусок теста. Всего-то и понадобилось: мука, патока, немножко соли, поварить получившуюся смесь два часа, и закваска для пышного теста готова. Найдя в Артуре замечательного слушателя, Сью беспрестанно ворчала на Имса - "хоть бы занавески повесил, мужлан" - надеялась, что когда-нибудь он обживет дом как следует или хотя бы женится.

Помогая на кухне, Артур с уважением заметил, что у Имса большие запасы, и с голоду тут точно никто не погибнет. В кладовке стояли мешки с пшеничной, кукурузной мукой, с сахаром, рисом, изюмом и сушеными яблоками. В коптильне заготовили говядину с олениной на целую армию или самую суровую и пыльную зиму. Самое печальное - Артур догадывался, что, возможно, в самом скором времени эти запасы очень даже пригодятся.

Долго держать на кухне его не стали: через три дня Рокки зашел освежиться и, увидев, как Артур легко перетаскивает на руках три ящика - один в одном - с банками солений, решил, что хватит ему "бабскими делами заниматься". Так Артур оказался в каретнике в компании лошадей... и Имса. Раньше с хозяином ранчо он изредка виделся во время еды или по вечерам, а теперь Имс постоянно околачивался рядом, всегда готовый дать совет, рассказать какую-то забавную историю или просто научить, как сделать все правильно.

На самом деле Артур больше разбирался в двигателях автомобилей, чем с какой стороны подходить к животине, но все быстро изменилось. В табуне лошадей почти все были на продажу, кроме шестерых, которых любовно держали в специально отведенных стойлах. Артур кормил их с рук, так что скоро у лошадей вошло в привычку, возвращаясь все в мыле с гуртовщиками, доверчиво тянуться к нему мягкими губами, обнюхивая с ног до головы в поисках вкусненького кусочка сахара или хрустящей морковки.

Он расстегивал подпругу, снимал седло – Имс сказал, что такие делаются только здесь, на юге, с низкой посадкой, набивкой из меха и высоким рожком, за который можно удобно прицепить лассо или седельные сумки, стягивал потник, бережно счищал пот закругленным скребком, а затем с тазиком теплой воды протирал шерстяной тряпкой уши и глаза. Лошади, наслаждаясь водными процедурами, засовывали морду в ведро с сеном и отъедались от пуза, вяло помахивая пушистым хвостом. Копыта Артур прочищал крюком, соскабливая забившуюся траву и грязь, причесывал гриву и оставлял отдыхать.

Кобылы и высокие, сильные скакуны флегматично не обращали внимания на те самые предчувствия, от которых Джун до сих пор лаяла на Артура, стоило ему показаться на заднем дворе. Тем более что теперь у них были всегда чистые стойла, подстилки, валики из соломы, чем не радость?

Артур оставлял Джун требуху на крыльце, но та утаскивала миску и упорно продолжала подозревать его как минимум в ночной краже курей. Что поделать, он всегда мало кому нравился. Хотя с Имсом они вроде поладили. Тот был примечательной личностью.

Имс много работал: сегодня они клеймили новорожденных почти все утро, а потом чинили забор в западной части ранчо. Он любил посидеть у костра со всеми, послушать песни негров под гитару, посмотреть на танцы, а в карточную игру скат, в которую Артура тоже пытались научить, но безуспешно, ему вообще не было равных. С тех пор как Артур добился некоторых успехов в конюшне, Имс частенько составлял ему компанию: сидел на бочке, наблюдая, как он заботится о Громе или Леди, жевал свою хворостинку и улыбался собственным мыслям.

На ранчо, благодаря сытной еде и регулярной работе по несколько часов с вилами под палящим солнцем да без рубашки, к концу третьей недели Артур заметно окреп и равномерно загорел. Имс одобрительно следил за изменениями и однажды спросил:

\- Ездить умеешь?

\- Нет, - ответил тот, отфыркиваясь от летающего в воздухе сена в конюшне – он разворошил его, убирая старый слой из стойла Красной Тучи.

\- А научиться хочешь? – прищурился Имс, коварно улыбаясь.

Конечно, он хотел, что за глупый вопрос? Они запрягли для него Леди, самую спокойную кобылу, и Красную Тучу, черного жеребца, на котором обычно ездил Высокая Гора, и вывели лошадей через задний двор за ограду. Дом пустовал, был еще лишь полдень – слишком рано для обеда, так что без лишних свидетелей своего позора Артур надеялся немного покататься, раз уж Имс был так добр и предложил свои услуги учителя.

Тот проверил, удобно ли Артур устроился в седле Леди, кратко рассказал, как дергать поводья и как сжимать пятками бока, чтобы перейти с шага на бег, затем внезапно убрал его ногу из стремени и практически без опоры одним прыжком взобрался на круп лошади, обхватив Артура за талию.

\- Приподнимись, я покажу, как держать спину и двигаться.

Он удивился, но послушно привстал, опираясь на сильную шею Леди. Имс подтянулся ближе, утянул Артура вниз, и тот оказался сидящим у него прямо на бедрах. Леди, подозревая, что вес на ней удвоился не зря, обернулась, но, никого лишнего не заметив, решила, что стоять на месте больше не хочет и неспешным шагом двинулась по равнине.

Артур неловко сглотнул, чувствуя, как вместе с мышцами на спине лошади они с Имсом стали покачиваться в седле в унисон. Тот держал теплые ладони на ремне его брюк, прильнув вспотевшим горячим телом к его спине.

\- Куда ты? – Имс прижал Артура обратно к себе, как только тот попытался отстраниться. – Быстро спину сорвешь и еще и лошадь натрудишь. И бедра расслабь, - он шлепнул его по ногам, а затем с силой провел от середины бедра до талии. – Вот так. А теперь расслабься вот здесь.

Артур ощутил, как большие пальцы уперлись ему в поясницу и погладили сквозь рубашку круговыми движениями.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил Имс ему в самое ухо.

Артур едва не рассмеялся и не ляпнул «еще как», слыша биение чужого сердца и елозя при каждом шаге лошади вдоль всего имсового тела. Ближе он видел лишь щенков в корзинке.

\- Теперь сам.

Гуртовщик спрыгнул с лошади. Артур едва успел перевести дух, как тот вернулся к Красной Туче, и, уже забравшись верхом, тут же погнал жеребца вскачь. Почему он выбрал его и Леди, стало понятно через секунду – та считала Тучу вожаком и не могла позволить себе ни в коем случае отстать даже на полкорпуса. Обе лошади быстро удалились по направлению к лагерю мохаве.

 

По прошлому опыту нескольких стычек с апачами, которые во время боя норовили пробить грудь копьем или снять скальпы со своих врагов, мохаве встретили их довольно радушно. Почти все мужчины племени были высокого роста – понятно, откуда Высокая Гора унаследовал свои шесть футов и пять дюймов, а так же прозвище. В отличие от своего собрата, который одевался в обычную одежду и уже поддался американскому влиянию, у мохаве было принято прикрываться только юбками и набедренными повязками, в остальном женщины ходили с голой грудью и нисколько не стеснялись темно-коричневой кожи и загадочных татуировок по всему телу.

Волосы у мужчин были длинные, черные, скатанные в валики, женщины украшали прически кроличьим мехом, и большинство ходило босиком. В обычный день мохаве копались в небольшом общем огороде, где выращивали кукурузу, тыквы и дыни, сушили бобы, некоторые рыбачили, зайдя в бурный поток по пояс и распустив между собой сети, строгали луки, а дети, как все дети мира, голенькие и пухлые, гонялись и охотились друг за дружкой.

Имс назвал их «ахамакаве» - живущие вдоль воды - и это селение полностью оправдывало название своего народа. Еще он сказал, что они, как и апачи, тоже снимают скальпы, но еще больше стремятся вырезать челюсть, оставить себе, чтобы украсить доспехи. После этого Артур зарекся вообще куда-то тащиться с Имсом, тем более на другую сторону ранчо.

К ним вышел старый седой индеец с перьями в волосах, мутными глазами-щелочками и словно вырезанной линией рта с растрескавшейся сеткой морщин вверх до носа и вниз до подбородка. Они с Имсом поприветствовали друг друга, и этот индеец по имени Маха-Там Белое Крыло позвал их к костру раскурить трубку и разделить с ним угощение.

Им дали странные подгорелые лепешки и васну - нечто вроде колбасы, которую раньше набивали овощами, ягодами с порубленным вяленым собачьим мясом в бычий пузырь, а теперь - в холщовые мешочки. Именно из-за этого, кстати, Имс, опасаясь за здоровье Джун, никогда не выпускал ее свободно бегать по ранчо. Потом точно никому ничего не докажешь.

Артур не слишком прислушивался к неторопливой беседе, хотя вот что удивительно - гуртовщик полностью преобразился: он легко поддерживал высокопарную манеру индейца говорить, и для начала они обсудили урожай, новости, скот, а уж потом перешли к делу, причем на другом языке. По оброненным фразам Артур понял, что индейцы собирались уходить с этой земли.

Пока Имс пытался выяснить причины, Артур, сидя в неудобной позе на подстилке и подогнув колени, с любопытством рассматривал, как крохотную девочку индианку разукрашивали красной и черной глиной ее мать и сестры, очевидно, примеривая будущие татуировки. Девочка нетерпеливо вертелась, как вдруг встретилась с Артуром глазами и явно заинтересовалась им.

Она подошла - Артур никогда не видел маленьких девочек, тем более голых, так близко – безволосая и словно бесполая, круглый живот, выпуклый пупочек и детская округлость лица. Глаза у нее были удивительные – темные и блестящие, цвета теплой, обожженной глины, слегка узковатые по сравнению с любым бледнолицым.

\- Ее зовут Быстрая Лиса, - старик пыхнул трубкой и снова вернулся к разговору с Имсом на своем языке.

Быстрая Лиса склонила голову, рассматривая Артура внимательно и осторожно, протянула свою ручку с крохотными пальчиками и тронула его щеку, будто пытаясь понять, почему его кожа светлее. Из-за загара, кстати, не намного.

\- Твой друг, из какого он племени? - спросил Белое Крыло, словно подслеповато щурясь, пока Артур стоически позволял тянуть себя за щеки и даже не треснул по рукам мелкую хулиганку, а просто увернулся, когда та обслюнявила пальчик и начала тереть его нос.

Имса глуповатым видом старика было не обмануть, индеец - зрячее многих.

\- Ты ошибаешься, он из города. Его предки белые с другого континента. Другой земли.

Он знал это наверняка и никогда ни с чем не спутает европейский акцент. Навскидку, родители Артура переехали в Америку от силы полвека назад.

\- Я вижу в нем нашу кровь. Народ мохаве рассеян по всему миру, и один Мутавилья знает, где бродят его дети.

Имс не любил спорить со стариком, тот порой был слишком суеверен, как сейчас, когда духи сказали ему увести племя на север. У Артура был действительно необычный разрез глаз и выступающие скулы, но в остальном - все тот же "белый гринго", как его называл Рокки.

\- Мужчины мохаве всегда были сильными воинами. Этот, - Белое Крыло выдохнул струю ароматного дыма, - один из нас. Я вижу много мертвых за его спиной.

Имс обернулся и не заметил за Артуром никакой толпы. Лишь Быстрая Лиса успела забраться к нему на колени и пыталась отжевать и обслюнявить беззубым ртом воротник его рубашки. Его выдержке стоило позавидовать.

\- Мертвых? - переспросил Имс.

\- Белых. Таких, как ты.

Артур почувствовал их взгляд и вопросительно поднял брови, удерживая Белую Лису за руку - девочка сравнивала их ладони, прижав свою крохотную к его большой и огрубевшей от работы.

\- Остер ли твой глаз, воин? - спросил его Белое Крыло.

Артур нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, и пожал плечами.

\- Стрелять умею.

\- Тогда иди к берегу и покажи, как использовать железные сарбаканы.

\- Сарбаканом они называют свои духовые трубки, - объяснил Имс. - Он имел в виду, научи мужчин стрелять из револьвера. Индейцы почти никого не удостаивают просьбой, так что советую проявить уважение и согласиться.

Дольше необходимого они задерживаться не стали. На обратном пути Имс был необычайно молчалив - он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то с такой скоростью умел выхватывать револьвер из кобуры и с прицельной точностью сбивал мишени на расстоянии аж тридцати футов, однако никаких вопросов не последовало.

 

Танцевальный зал - высокое здание из красного необожженного кирпича - открывался только по праздникам, но сегодня был особенный случай. В честь окончания все, даже работники самых дальних ферм, съехались в город. Этого дня ждали долго, упорно трудясь не покладая рук несколько месяцев подряд, а теперь хотели как следует отдохнуть и развлечься. Предвкушая веселье, в Грин Меллоу с самого утра гуляли местные и разношерстная толпа, включавшая горожан и соседей из ближайших городков и станций, которые были не прочь пропустить по стаканчику по поводу и без.

Коротышка Стоукс и Джагга Ди, местные бутлегеры, которые не подозревали, кто они для большого мира, то бишь дословно - те, кто прячут нелегальный товар в свои сапоги - подъехали к танцевальному залу с черного входа, дребезжа стеклом, и сгрузили десять ящиков, заказанных Имсом, Девидсоном и Фредом Хаммером. Внутри здания Берни и его жена Дороти уже развесили американские флаги по стенам и расставили стулья. Не успели закрыться лавки, как в город прибыли первые телеги с рабочими с ранчо Имса, а остальные пока опаздывали.

Рокки, одетый для разнообразия в чистые брюки, жилетку и вычищенные до блеска башмаки, взял на себя заботу о музыке, притаранив с еще тремя молодцами из салуна Матушки Мо пианино. Пианисткой на вечер станет Мисс Рябчик со второй улицы, хозяйка бакалеи, а нестройный хор из гитар, банджо, скрипок-фиддл и губной гармоники будет ей помогать.

Артур удивленно покосился на негра, который с радостью помогал расставлять тиковые столы, покрытые олифой. Обычно, чтобы заставить Рокки помогать, нужно было буквально станцевать с бубном, но тут Артур приметил, как негр постоянно кидает грустные взоры на темнокожую мисс, и все встало на свои места. Она работала у Мисс Рябчик, шила добротные штаны по семьдесят центов за дюжину и даже не подозревала, что покорила сердце бедного гуртовщика.

\- Ох уж этот ее раскройный стол и гибкие пальчики, - пробормотал Рокки, придерживая соломенную шляпу-канотье к груди и вздыхая каждый раз в перерывах.

В этот самый момент Имс, проходящий мимо с лесенкой из табуреток, вместе с шаткой конструкцией затрясся от шакальего смеха.

\- Веди себя почтительно, друг! - подмигнул он ему. - Эта мисс не клюнет на твои манеры, если ты будешь так же, как дома, сплевывать возле стола и почесывать свое хозяйство. Клянусь, это так же верно, как встает солнце.

\- Иди к черту, старый енот! - негр засмущался, растеряв все свои хохмы.

Вскоре подоспели опоздавшие, женщины внесли одуряюще пахнущее жаркое, банки с самогонкой забурлили в глотках, как Ниагарский водопад, и началось празднование. Заструилась зажигательная музыка, и самые сытые пошли растрясать желудки, отплясывая на площадке кадриль, хорнпайн и фанданго. По тихим ночным улицам Грин Меллоу стали разноситься хлопки, смех, крики, пьяные песни и дружные притопы.

Артур присел в углу, устав от плясок. Пытаясь перевести дух, с веселой, чуть печальной улыбкой наблюдал, как веселился простой народ, в то время как его воспоминания о городе все больше казались черной клоакой, где бросали бисер перед свиньями.

В Хьюстоне, конечно, развлечений было поболее: чего стоили водевильные программы каждую пятницу в старом театре на шестой Аллее, лекции Фрейда и выступления Гарри Гудини, знаменитого эксейписта, прозванного так за то, что, по слухам, мог сбежать не только из сейфа или выбраться из смирительной рубашки, но даже из шкурки от колбасы.

В одну неделю могли объявить премьеру "Мамзель Сесиль", фейерверки на площади и проводы маньчжурской экспедиции коммодора Перри и Николая Рериха. Артур сам видел, как одновременно отдали швартовы крепкий приземистый корабль, а вместе с ним "Кронпринцесса Розариа", пассажирский лайнер, трубящий в свои широкие трубы, как в низкие горны.

Кто бы знал, что когда-то, сорок лет назад, родители Артура прибыли на этот же причал по Мексиканскому заливу: их отправили в ветхое здание из серого камня, пронумеровали, повесили ярлык, помыли в душе и отправили в иммигрантские вагончики для ожидания. Артур мало что помнил от того периода, что они были живы - их квартирка находилась возле железнодорожной станции, практически в трущобах, и по ночам его часто будили вагоны трамвая, со звоном и визгливым скрипом проезжающие за окном - каждый раз стекло и посуда тревожно звенели от тряски.

В Хьюстоне машины быстро вытеснили повозки, двуколки и лошадей, так что Артур появился на свет, когда уже замостили дороги, чтобы автомобили не проваливались колесами. Кинематограф набирал обороты, Голливуд считался гнездом разврата, а большая часть местных обсуждали антисалунную лигу - те утверждали, что алкоголь, как продукт, экспортировала Европа, а христианская Америка должна прекратить с ней какие-либо связи и думать своей головой. Среди постоянной размусоленной темы так же не гасли скандалы с бейсбольными фаворитами "Хьюстон нейшнлз" Тима Хоруса и Билли Вагнера.

Свой первый автомобиль Артур увидел в семь лет, когда во дворе монастыря "Миссии Святого Петра" сломалась машина Эй Эй Брилла, снеся ворота и врезавшись в столб. К тому времени Артур уже был сиротой и ходил в приходскую школу с другими детками из иммигрантских семей из Ирландии и Италии.

Шофер и Брилл вышли из машины, и Артур был уже тут как тут, во все глаза рассматривая сорока пяти сильный "поп-толибо ранэбау". Черно-бежевый, с большими колесами и тонкими пневматическими шинами, деревянные спицы покрыли серебристой эмалью под цвет медных фар перед радиатором. Как только шофер открыл капот, из радиатора тут же взлетел гейзер пара. Пока они занимались ремонтом, Артур успел налюбоваться на свое искаженное отражение в боку автомобиля и дать себе обещание научиться разбираться во всех этих промасленных железках.

Эй Эй Брилл поднялся из мелкой сошки из шахтерского городка в Пенсильвании в уважаемого гангстера. Поговаривали даже, что он подставное лицо Аль Капоне. Гораздо позже Артур из "Трибьют" узнал, что того посадили в камеру "Могилы Убийц" на верхний ярус, он дал несколько интервью, а затем подхватил анкилостому, которая его и убила еще до того, как назначили второе слушание. Влияние и положение гангстера в криминальной иерархии можно было всегда понять по тому, насколько пышные у него были похороны, и во время процессии для Эй Эй Брилла шла колонна из семнадцати грузовиков с цветами, а двенадцать мужчин несли гроб, накрыв американским и сицилийским флагами.

Все это осталось в прошлом, а сейчас он услышал краем уха, как Имс травит байки об их походе к мохаве за соседним столом.

Стоило заметить, что в деревне у индейцев всегда были проблемы с рождаемостью детей: проводя все дни верхом на лошадях, мужчины племени зачастую становились не способны подарить женщинам ребенка. Поэтому неудивительно, что, перед тем как распрощаться, женщины мохаве на полном серьезе уговаривали Артура остаться и взять в жены если не саму Быструю Лису, то хотя бы одну из ее сестер. На самом деле у них были странные обычаи – женщины могли развестись с мужьями так же просто, как и мужья со своими женами. Достаточно жене выбросить из вигвама его одежду, как все в племени уже знали – она выставила его из дому. Если ситуация была обратной, то муж просто бросал специальный резной жезл любому другому мужчине из племени, который должен был защищать женщину и охотиться для нее, пока она снова не выйдет замуж.

Мужчинам позволялось иметь несколько жен, поэтому они не понимали отказа Артура. Индейцы вообще «не верили» в святость брака, а уж про Библию и Иисуса, умершего за грехи людей, и слышать не хотели. Будь Артур не убежденным христианином, может, он бы и согласился, но он провел детство в приходской школе, где сестра настоятельница утверждала - "каждая индианка это ведьма". При встрече с ведьмой истинный христианин должен спать с Библией под боком. Перед тем, как наложить проклятие, ведьма должна была сосчитать количество слов в Библии, а к тому времени, как наступало утро, ее темные силы ослабевали, и она становилась неопасна. Артур не верил во всю эту чушь, но и не доверял племени настолько, чтобы жениться.

Имс рассказал о популярности своего наемника среди женщин мохаве, долго смеялся с собутыльниками, показывая, с каким именно лицом Артур сопротивлялся, пока женщины пытались затащить его в вигвам, а потом крикнул через весь стол:

\- А почему нет, детка? Ты смотри, маленькая мисс Быстрая Лиса вырастет через пятнадцать лет, нарожает детей, чем не повод пустить корни?

\- Ха, конечно. Сразу, как у лягушки вырастут волосы, - ответил ему Артур, чем заслужил одобрительные кивки и поднятые банки с самогоном за свое здоровье.

\- Да индианки, небось, в постели, как дохлые овцы, - встрял один из наемников из соседней фермы.

\- Ага, закрывают глаза, зажимают уши и молятся своим богам, - поддержал его изрядно подвыпивший Джагга Ди.

К этому времени на площадке остались танцевать самые упертые, а половина музыкантов едва помнила, что такое ноты и как передвигаться на двух ногах.

\- На своем опыте говоришь? – подколол Имс, и стол взорвался от похабных смешков, а затем снова повернулся к Артуру. – Неужто твое сердце уже занято, детка? – спросил он, улыбаясь от уха до уха в обнимку с почти спящим в стакане Девидсоном.

\- Я тебе потом расскажу, если ты еще будешь на ногах.

Имс прищурился, и всего на секунду улыбка превратилась из веселой в злую и порочную. Сдобренный приличным градусом самогонки разум Артура тут же припомнил, какое у гуртовщика горячее тело и внимательные руки. Жар резко бросился ему в лицо, а в горле пересохло, так что Артур решил не заливать себя до предсмертных хрипов, и пошел освежиться.

Через несколько минут Имс, пошатываясь, как подстреленный медведь, под предлогом «сходить в сортирчик» тоже ушел с праздника.


	3. Chapter 3

**Где-то есть кто-то для меня (с) Johnny Cash**

Песня: I still miss someone - Johnny Cash

Черт его дернул за ногу в таком состоянии вернуться на ранчо: не видно ни зги, а сонная Леди без помощи факела в любой момент могла оступиться. Не так уж и здорово он еще держится в седле, чтобы два битых часа ехать по утоптанной дороге, остерегаясь ям, змей и голодных животных – для встречи с последними к седлу было приторочено ружье.

По пьяной удали чего только не сделаешь, так что ему сильно повезло не навернуться по пути с лошади и не сгинуть где-нибудь в пустыне. Обошлось. Подъехав к ранчо и спешившись, Артур с удивлением отметил, как же здесь стало тихо: ни щебета птиц, ни стрекота насекомых. Леди периодически пофыркивала, нетерпеливо переступала копытами и уже явно хотела в стойло.

Наемники с праздника на ранчо уже не вернутся. Переночевав в меблирашке Девидсона, они отбудут завтра на поезде каждый в свои края. В доме останутся постоянные гуртовщики-индейцы, да и те уведут стадо на три месяца в горы, и несколько работников-негров, включая Рокки, живущих во флигеле. Не густо.

Сегодня здесь остался только Высокая Гора, и Артур, пьяно вздохнув, мрачно посмотрел в сторону пристройки. Свет не горел.

\- Проклятье, - Артур был не настолько дурак, чтобы заваливаться к нему посреди ночи, чтобы чутко спящий индеец пощекотал бы железкой ему между ребер, прежде чем признал бы за своего.

Кроме варианта «выбить входную дверь», второй комплект ключей от дома висел на ошейнике Джун. Имс знал, как испортить жизнь ворам. Артур вздохнул еще горше и поплелся в коптильню, подцепив внутренний крючок сквозь щель между досок, открыл дверь, достал смачный кусок оленины и пошел рисковать шеей в надежде, что Высокая Гора собаку не кормил.

С горем пополам он перелез через забор и, потирая ушибленный зад, осторожно двинулся к лежаку Джун. Ее белая морда выглядывала из-за связки бревен - очевидно, она пряталась там целый день, чуя своими животными инстинктами, что в доме остался тот, кто может отправить ее на суп вместе с костями. Артур решил, что когда-нибудь точно заведет такую умную псину.

Осталось метра два, когда Джун предупреждающе зарычала. Она явно уловила знакомый запах, за несколько месяцев привыкнув к присутствию Артура, но так и не смирилась. В знак краткого примирения он поднял кусок оленины.

\- Отдай ключи по-хорошему, - попросил ее Артур и как-то отчетливо понял, что выглядит, как полный идиот, разговаривая ночью на пустом заднем дворе с бессловесной животиной.

«Это все последствия алкоголя. Точно тебе говорю, вторая банка была лишней», - сообщил внутренний голос.

К сожалению, Джун куском мяса не прельстилась. Артур стал вяло подумывать, чтобы заночевать в каретнике с лошадьми, например, в стойле Леди, когда уловил приближение всадника.

«Ага, прекрасно», - внутренний голос был просто счастлив, - «а ружье вместе с седлом в сарае. Молодец.»

Вдруг собака навострила уши, замахала хвостом и сорвалась к калитке, будто там ее ждал персональный праздник.

\- О нет...

Лишь одному человеку Джун так радовалась, то бишь последнему, кого Артур хотел сейчас видеть.

\- Эй! А ну отдай, мерзавка! – громко появился Имс, и белая тень стрелой шмыгнула под коптильню, держа в зубах несчастную кроличью шкурку, как свою законную добычу. – Вот же ш… Между прочим, это я подстрелил! О, Артур, вот ты где.

«Какого черта ты вернулся на ранчо, если мог переночевать у Девидсона в Грин Меллоу?» - хотел спросить Артур, но объяснить внятно в таком случае, что он сам тут делает, никак бы не смог. Имс зашел на задний двор, подошел с ключами к двери и с удивлением на него покосился.

\- Ты проголодался на ночь глядя?

Тот совсем забыл о куске оленины. Махнув рукой, мол, «даже не спрашивай», он скинул мясо в миску к Джун, взял пару поленьев и пошел следом.

На кухне, да и во всем доме, воздух остыл и застоялся. Артур открыл заслонку и, мгновенно испачкавшись по локоть, стал вычищать топку от старой золы и угольной крошки, а затем затопил печь. Позади раздался скрип - это Имс, вытянув ноги, развалился на стуле и вытащил из седельной сумки пузатую бутылку бренди из темно-коричневого стекла, пахнущую проспиртованным можжевельником.

\- Это откуда?

Имс загадочно улыбнулся, и Артур покачал головой. Что он понял за эти пять недель на ранчо, так это то, что Имса пытать абсолютно бесполезно, его только забавляло чужое любопытство.

Иногда, как сейчас, некоторые детали выбивались из его образа сурового и необразованного гуртовщика. Артур точно мог сказать, что Имс был умен, причем, несравнимо с остальными в Грин Меллоу: вел множество бухгалтерских книг по учету скота, зарплатам наемникам и общим расходам. Частым гостем на ранчо был Девидсон, чтобы посоветоваться насчет адвокатской конторы, которую тот держал в Сан-Антонио. Имс вел себя громогласно, шумно, неуклюже сшибая углы, отвешивал шутливые поклоны времен Ренессанса, острил, но не упускал ни одной мелкой детали, что подсказывало Артуру - все это напускное.

И, конечно, ловкости его рук можно было удивляться бесконечно. На ярмарке, неделю назад, Имс битых полчаса показывал малышне фокусы с монетами, найденными в их ушах, и картами, перебегающими из кармана в карман, а так же в воротник, манжеты и штанины, как какие-нибудь своенравные птицы, и не повторился ни разу.

Имс заметил его пристальный взгляд, пока тот задумчиво вытирал тряпкой руки от сажи, и приглашающе пододвинул стакан.

\- Садись, поговорим.

Но сперва они выпили и немного помолчали, слушая, как печка щелкала огнем и пыхала сухим жаром, а по дому растекалась непривычная и вязкая тишина.

\- Ты хорошо справляешься, - пространно сказал Имс с самой своей равнодушной миной. - Для городского так и вообще ухватил все невиданно быстро.

\- Сколько у тебя акцентов? - вырвалось у Артура, прежде чем он успел понять, что ляпнул. - С индейцами ты говоришь как индеец, с Девидсоном - будто всю жизнь работал адвокатом, на празднике - не отличишь от местных.

Имс загадочно улыбнулся и отпил из своего стакана.

\- А какой тебе больше нравится?

\- Ты не отсюда, - заключил Артур.

\- Как и ты, - пожал тот плечами, даже не собираясь спорить.

Он как будто ждал, пока его раскроют, а все маски спадут сами собой, не выдержав проверки и подозрений. Артур сцепил руки в замок и придвинулся, чувствуя привкус азарта. Он был не прочь сыграть. Насколько его догадки верны?

\- Ты знаешь игру "три листика тмина"?

\- Знаю, - улыбка Имса стала шире.

\- Винт, Вист, Рамс, Бульот, Двадцать Одно?

\- Да.

\- Сколько языков ты знаешь?

Имс нахмурился, прикидывая что-то в уме.

\- Восемь, и четыре так себе.

\- Какое твое любимое оружие?

\- Автомат Томпсона.

Артур удивленно присвистнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Оружие гангстеров. Ничего себе. Все интереснее и интереснее.

\- А твое, дай угадаю, - Имс вдруг встрял в его размышления, вертя в руке стакан и смотря исподлобья с ехидной ухмылкой, - кольт тысяча девятьсот одиннадцать сорок пятого калибра.

\- Сколько назначено за твою голову? - прищурился Артур, уязвленный до глубины души.

Неужели все это время он был как открытая книга?

\- А за твою? - холодно и безразлично поинтересовался тот.

Имс не ждал ответа. Вздохнул, отвернулся и словно остекленел взглядом, уставившись на печку - сквозь вертикальные щели виднелось танцующее пламя. Артур плеснул себе до краев и выпил залпом. Бренди обожгло горло, горячо нырнуло в живот и согрело кровь.

\- Был когда-нибудь в Лас-Вегасе? - спросил Имс и тут же продолжил, не глядя на собеседника. - В Неваде? Нет? Неважно. Знаешь, летом там адское пекло, а дороги плавятся, как пластилин. Я приехал сразу, как только сняли запрет на азартные игры, и пробыл, по-моему, от силы месяца три. Видел когда-нибудь смертные казни в пустыне? Очаровательное зрелище, - с чисто английским произношением он легко сымитировал говор, какой больше подходил высокородной леди из Европы. – Особенно с первого ряда. Меня вывезли в багажнике форда, а это, я тебе скажу, отдельная пытка под запах разогретой резины. Меня закопали, оставив только голову, и уехали, думая, что моя смерть – дело решенное. Ха. Есть все-таки в жизни моменты, когда понимаешь, что пора что-то менять.

\- Это был тот момент?

\- Нет, - Имс увидел вытянувшееся лицо Артура и расхохотался. – Это еще цветочки, детка, по сравнению с бойней в Колорадо у Песчаного Ручья, когда я был на стороне индейцев, и нас чуть всех не перебили, - он пожал плечами, смиряясь со своей судьбой. - Но это все же случилось, гораздо позже. Здесь, в Грин Меллоу. Два года назад я влип в разборки с местным шерифом, пристрелил ублюдка, а его помощника отправил по миру.

\- Так это был ты, - протянул Артур, впечатленный рассказом, и решительно приложился к стакану.

Такое на трезвую голову он точно не переварит.

\- Я, все я, - насмешливо согласился Имс. – Видел Кети?

Артур кивнул – он встречал их соседку, довольно серьезную женщину лет пятидесяти, и, даже хромая деревяшкой вместо правой ноги, она всегда держалась с неизменным достоинством.

\- И это тоже натворил я. Мы с шерифом стрелялись прямо на улице, возле бакалейной лавки. Из-за моего выстрела лошадь - чертова дохлая кривоногая кляча с выпирающим хребтом, помесь осла и овцы - от проезжающей мимо телеги сдуру понеслась в ее сторону. Я не хотел, правда. Кети зажало колесом ногу, мы с Девидсоном не смогли вытащить. К тому времени, как приехал бы доктор, она бы умерла.

\- Ампутация, - догадался Артур, холодея.

\- Ага, - безэмоционально отозвался тот. – Прижгли рану разогретой ручкой от железного клейма для коров. Она мне этого так и не простила.

\- А Кендис?

\- Это ее мать. Никакие индейцы, к слову, ее не похищали. Просто байки от местных для туристов. Это все тот же шериф сделал. Она работала у него экономкой, а потом вышла за него замуж. Все в Грин Меллоу знали о его специфических аппетитах в постели, и от последних побоев Кендис повредилась головой.

\- Вот так история.

\- Погоди, - невесело хмыкнул Имс, прикладываясь к бутылке, - самое интересное еще впереди. Так как шериф умер, его ранчо досталось Кендис, а значит - Кети и ее дочерям. Но она решила по-другому. Эта мегера одновременно наградила и наказала меня, назначив новым хозяином Лансароте – в долг за ногу. Я не мог отказаться. Так здесь и остался, - Имс посмотрел в темноту за окном, свет от керосиновой лампы подрагивал в отражении стекла. – Я даже не знал тогда, как разводить костер, детка. Так что, как я уже говорил, – ты хорошо справляешься, не то что я в свое время.

\- Даже не смотри на меня, - Артур поднял раскрытые ладони. – Я не возьмусь руководить ранчо.

Имс рассмеялся и чокнулся с его пустым стаканом.

\- Не смел и мечтать, дорогуша, - он печально вздохнул, поворачиваясь. - Просто у меня ощущение, что ты скоро уйдешь. От прошлого остается слишком много сожалений, я не хочу оставаться с ними наедине.

\- Не только у тебя демоны прошлого, - неоднозначно хмыкнул Артур.

\- Я наблюдал за тобой. С самого начала. В твоих руках все спорится, все у тебя получается, даже завидно. Останься.

\- Имс, - он устало потер виски, - не надо.

\- Что не надо?

\- Не смотри на меня так.

\- Как? – от каждого вопроса его голос становился тише и мягче.

\- Как будто ты хочешь сказать, что прошлое не важно, а важно только "здесь и сейчас", - горько ответил Артур.

\- Но это может стать правдой, - Имс наклонился и положил руку поверх руки Артура, лежащей на столе.

\- Не в моем случае, - покачал тот головой и улыбнулся.

Имс никогда не видел, чтобы так улыбались. Глаза говорили о таком тяжком горе, словно в душе Артур оплакивал все человечество разом, весь мир; словно его дом сгорел, а он единственный, кто выжил; словно в будущем – лишь истязающая память сердца.

\- Я был… офицером, - с печальной ностальгией начал он. - Подавал большие надежды, ходил в церковь, даже участвовал в походах Ку-клукс-клана против негров. Чем я только не занимался. В Хьюстоне - самое обычное дело совмещать несовместимое. Так и я. Днем – хороший парень, ночью – наемник. Мой капитан хорошо платил, если я убирал разных людей, которые ему не угодили. Вначале я даже не знал, что такое мафия – думал, так и должно быть. Радовался, как идиот, торжеству справедливости, хотя, как только мне поручили выбивать долги, даже до меня доперло. Ты не знаешь, но последние годы были тяжелыми: и я не имею в виду себя - всех. Цены на продукты сильно упали. Ввели новый уровень выполняемого плана, фермеров обязали выкидывать лишку, но только не продавать.

Он зажмурил глаза на пару секунд, образ, мелькнувший перед ним, ударил слишком сильно.

\- Нас с отрядом отправили к началу русла реки Бразос, чтобы мы уничтожили несколько обозов с продовольствием. Река, Имс, была золотой от апельсинов, скинутых прямо в воду. Мы топили свиней, овец, а рядом бегали бедняки, у которых даже корочки хлеба не было про запас. Мы отстреливали их. Одного. Второго. Третьего. Десятки. Сотни, - Артур снова улыбнулся, Имс молча долил ему - промочить горло. - А они все шли и шли. Им некуда было отступать, у них были голодные дети, а у нас - приказ, и мы его выполняли.

\- И ты ушел? – спросил Имс после минутной паузы, сочувствующе поглаживая его по пальцам.

\- Да. Но от этого не скрыться. Он идет следом и скоро будет здесь.

\- Кто идет, детка?

\- Голод.

\- Ты имеешь в виду...

\- Массовый голод, Имс. По всему Штату. Цены упали. На всем севере Техаса уже около ста случаев пыльных бурь. Я видел статью в Трибьют, там говорилось, что из-за того, что фермеры не удобряют вспаханную землю, ветер сдувает песок с верхнего слоя почвы и уносит на многие мили вокруг. В Остине объявили Черное Воскресенье - пыльная буря была настолько сильной, что затмила солнце. В Чикаго и Бостоне пошел красный снег.

\- Серьезное дело. Надо будет предупредить остальных, - проговорил Имс, все так же держа Артура за руку.

\- Что собираешься им сказать?

\- Я уже видел нескольких таких бурь, о который ты говоришь, но стадо их легко пережило. Если их будет больше, двухлеток надо гнать в Нью-Мексико, остальных - на скотобойню. Спросить бы у Кети...

Разговор медленно сошел на нет. Пока они молчали, огонь успокоился. Часы уютно тикали из гостиной. Имс очертил каждую выступающую костяшку на руке Артура, каждую фалангу, проследил подушечкой большого пальца линию жизни в центре ладони и светло-синие венки на запястье.

От тяжелой работы под пальцами появились мозоли, но Имс касался их так же нежно, задумчиво, словно на автомате. Сердце забилось сильнее, Артур заволновался, не зная, что ему делать и какой реакции от него ждут. Кухня уже прогрелась, смесь самогонки и бренди бурлила в крови, и расслабленная, теплая нега разливалась от груди по всему телу. Имс кончиками пальцев провел до сгиба его локтя, и там, где он коснулся, кожу стало покалывать.

Приятная ласка на грани щекотки и чувственности прострелила в районе живота, и Артур поспешно убрал руку, отстранился, встал и отошел к окну.

\- Тебе это будет интересно, вышел новый закон, - измученно произнес он, безмерно устав от сеанса воспоминаний.

\- Какой? – мягко спросил Имс, поднимаясь из-за стола следом.

Артур отвернулся к окну и вздохнул – уж лучше изучать деревянные полки, занавески и старые тряпки, чем страдать от собственной слабости.

\- Отношения между мужчиной и женщиной – единственный вид отношений, которые могут существовать в мире.

Имс подошел со спины, и Артур почувствовал, как вокруг него смыкается объятие. Его дыхание обожгло скулу, по щеке проехалась колючая щетина, а надсадный голос прозвучал у самого уха:

\- А как же все прочие?

\- Душевнобольные и должны хотеть излечиться от своего недуга.

Имс прижался сзади, дыша в шею, коснулся губами затылка, будто успокаивая, и невесомо стал целовать в выступающие позвонки. Артуру все тяжелее было стоять на месте и держать себя в руках. Он оперся на стол, чуть ссутулившись, но Имс лишь теснее вжался бедрами в его задницу.

\- Ты хочешь излечиться? – низкая хрипотца пробралась вдоль хребта, и Артур громко выдохнул, выгибаясь в зажиме его рук, из которых просто невозможно было вырваться.

\- Я не…

Теплые шероховатые пальцы Имса пробрались под его рубашку и широкими поглаживаниями несколько раз прошлись от пупка до сосков, жадно вдавливаясь в податливую кожу. Волоски по всему телу тут же встали дыбом. Артур не мог связно мыслить, в теле поселилась слабость, пульс бился с перебоями, он откинул голову Имсу на плечо, хватаясь за край столешницы побелевшими пальцами.

\- И-имс, - простонал он, и глаза сами собой стали закрываться, а тело отзывчиво выгнулось навстречу рукам.

\- Боже святый, детка, как сладко ты стонешь, - пробормотал тот, вжимая в артуровы ягодицы свой напряженный член.

Давно у него так не стояло, казалось, будто штаны сейчас треснут. Одной рукой он ласкал под рубашкой его соски, ставшие твердыми, как только он покружил пальцами вокруг, а другую опустил на ремень. Член у Артура ощутимо выпирал под брюками, горячий даже сквозь ткань. Имс с силой провел ладонью рядом с членом, но не коснулся его - в ответ Артур застонал еще сильнее, позволяя ему медленно тереться сзади.

Артур мог бы кончить прямо так, в его объятиях, открывая шею для более смелых поцелуев, чувствуя, как тот вылизывает, покусывает и всасывает кожу между зубов, елозя одеждой так близко и так хорошо. Имс коленом раздвинул ему ноги, добираясь бедром до ложбинки между ягодиц, и стал тереться, вдавливаться, чтобы даже миллиметра не осталось. Он сам напоминал себе озабоченную псину, только что влюбившуюся в ногу человека, и не собирался с ней расставаться ни на миг.

Он ласкал Артура через штаны то сильно и уверенно, то поглаживал бедра, то подныривал ладонью по шву к мошонке. Артур громко дышал, изредка постанывал, но так, что голова ехала кругом. Имс видел его профиль, приоткрытые губы, соблазнительно припухшие и покрасневшие, поэтому недолго думая обхватил его затылок и притянул к себе.

\- Мм-м, - простонал Артур ему в приоткрытый рот.

Они неловко столкнулись носами, Артур развернулся в пол-оборота и отзывчиво прильнул губами, скользнув языком внутрь. Имс любил целоваться, особенно так упоенно, судорожно, пьяно, урывками вдыхая носом воздух, посасывая язык, издавая пошлые, мокрые звуки.

\- Если нас, - Артур тяжело дышал, словно вибрируя в его руках, - увидят… нам…

Имс хотел было отмахнуться, уже перегнуть подрагивающего Артура через стол и сделать все, что полагается, такой горячий, больной от перекрывшего его желания тот был в его руках, но все-таки собрался и выдавил:

\- В спальню.

 

Артур до этого никогда здесь не был, однако в данный момент он вряд ли бы смог по достоинству оценить уют: кресло-качалку, мягкий ковер, несколько ваз для цветов и старое пианино. Все, что он видел - это Имс и темнота. О том, чтобы искать спички и зажигать керосиновую лампу, даже речи не шло. Рассеянного света луны в окне было достаточно.

Они ввалились, хлопнув за собой дверью, как пьяные в стельку, даже эхо отскочило по дому. Имс содрал с него рубашку, разделся сам и, безошибочно ориентируясь в комнате, где прожил последние два года, подтолкнул Артура к кровати.

Голова ощущалась, как в лихорадке. Имс рывком стянул с Артура брюки, не особо церемонясь за их сохранность, и отбросил в сторону. Слава богу, на нем самом не было обычного комбинезона из чистой шерсти, который одевался на долгие переезды и закрывал его тело от шеи до пят. Только штаны на голое тело, и с ними пришлось еще повозиться, потому что держать идеальное равновесие после выпитого стало не так уж и просто. Вскоре он рухнул на Артура сверху и дал себе полную свободу.

Что-то похожее на познание мира через осязание: пока они терлись голыми телами, целовались, задевая друг друга повлажневшими и истекающими членами в районе живота и бедер, Имс беспрестанно скользил руками по его плечам, спине, жадно оглаживал мягкие ягодицы, сжимал, массировал их, раскрывал и снова сводил вместе. Кожа упруго восстанавливалась каждый раз после его издевательств, разогреваясь от прикосновений.

Артур чувствовал имсовы жадные, широкие ладони, пригревшиеся на его заднице, приподнимал бедра, чтобы ему было удобнее, а, как только тот хоть немного насытился и оторвался от его рта, громко и влажно облизнувшись в темноте, то сам развел ноги в стороны. На долгую прелюдию у него не было никакого желания. Имс подхватил его под коленями и подтащил к себе поближе.

Имс в самом деле наблюдал за Артуром, стоило ему волею судьбы появиться на ранчо, но не сказал главного – сколько его мыслей было связано с работой днем, столько же ночью он думал, чтобы зайти к нему в каморку и откинуть в сторону все условности. Сколько времени он потратил на самые грязные фантазии, где так или иначе добивался своего. Имса могли повесить, если бы кто-нибудь узнал о его предпочтениях.

Свесившись с кровати, Артур порыскал в своей одежде, протянул Имсу небольшой помятый бумажный конвертик, и тот сначала не понял, что это.

\- Армия США заботится о нас, - гортанно и потрясающе распутно рассмеялся Артур, устраиваясь на локтях, бледный в неровном свете луны.

\- Презерватив? – Имс заулыбался, на ощупь вытащил латекс и покатал между пальцев – тот был смазан странной пахучей штукой.

\- Выдавали вместе с аптечкой, а мы пришивали в трусы. Чудом у меня сохранился.

\- Переживают за здоровье своих солдат? – Имс надел его на свой член и разгладил. – Маловат, конечно, но для нас пойдет. Лучше, чем животный жир с коптильни.

\- Я не хочу пахнуть колбасой.

Они посмеялись, и Артур откинулся обратно на кровать, расслабляясь. Имс провел рукой у него между ног, по мягкой мошонке, нежной коже вокруг ануса, примериваясь к тесно сжатым мышцам. Неожиданно тот поддал ему ногой и сипло попросил:

\- Сделай милость, не тормози, а то у меня сейчас яйца лопнут.

\- Нетерпеливый мой, - замурлыкал себе под нос Имс, поглаживая его по бедру, - обещаю, в следующий раз ты будешь долго молить о пощаде, - он пристроился, поводил головкой члена вверх и вниз, распределяя смазку от мошонки до щели между ягодиц, а потом, наконец, надавил на анус.

Шло тяжело, Артур даже задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, поджимая мышцы живота, громко сглатывал, слышал, как Имс пыхтит, но сдерживается, чтобы не войти одним махом. Медленно, очень медленно, раскрывая собой шелковистые стенки, заставляя Артура поддаваться изнутри, Имс вошел до паховых волос и замер, переводя дыхание. Он вспотел от натуги, пот стекал по пояснице, лбу и вискам, а сердце стучало где-то прямо в члене, горячо пульсируя.

\- Ну, - просипел Артур, держась за подушку над головой.

Имс заботливо поднял его за бедра, стараясь ненароком не разделиться, взял вторую подушку и подпихнул ему под задницу.

\- Вот так хорошо. Сейчас все у нас будет, детка, - пробормотал он, вставая на колени, придерживая Артура за ноги, вышел на пару дюймов и не спеша двинулся вперед снова.

\- О Иисусе, - на одной протяжной ноте простонал Артур, выгибаясь от его движения.

Реакция была что надо, поэтому Имс, вдохновленный скромными успехами, повторил, не ускоряясь и не позволяя себе лишнего. Мышцы подрагивали от напряжения, он не был уверен, что выдержит все это в таком темпе, но снова вошел, ощущая, как Артур сжимает его там просто до одурения сильно.

\- Проклятье, - он пытался отдышаться, неторопливо повторяя толчки снова и снова, варьировал на грани своей выдержки. – Детка, не зажимайся… ну же.

Он наклонился, урвал поцелуй, быстрее прежнего ритма двигаясь чуть-чуть наружу и внутрь, чтобы тот привык; выпрямился и вдруг сорвался, не рассчитал, резче проскользнув до основания. Артур простонал таким голосом, будто бы идущим из самого его естества, отзываясь и одобряя.

Сначала Имс еще сдерживался, но наращивал темп все больше и больше, с каждым толчком позволяя себе быстрее, сильнее и глубже. Артур вздыхал, глотал воздух в кратких промежутках, уплывал от растущего жара во всем теле, словно погружаясь в самого себя, и слышал только их громкое тяжелое дыхание и звуки их общих шлепков. Член Имса посылал горячие волны в районе живота, внутри все скручивалось, копилось, стягивалось в один нарастающий жар.

Не сбавляя скорости, Имс приласкал его член, подрагивающий возле живота и оставивший большой мокрый след на коже. Имс был вынослив, невероятно долго держа их обоих между тем медленным сексом и хаотичными толчками, оставаясь каким-то чудом в идеальном потоке, который уносил из действительности за грань.

Артур кончил первый, но Имс отстал ненадолго. Боль и вспышка наслаждения прострелили его от члена до самых пяток, освобождая все натянувшиеся нити, сухожилия и мышцы в оргазме, он стащил наполненный презерватив, скинул на пол, и, сделав пару уставших вдохов и выдохов полной грудью, свалился рядом на постель, не в силах сдержать легкую дрожь во всем теле.

Дом прогрелся еще не до конца, и пару минут спустя Артур вяло вытер их обоих краем простыни и укрыл валяющимся в ногах одеялом, подозревая, что скоро отключится. Имс, уже неспособный даже пошевелиться, почувствовал его руку поперек живота, и уснул, пребывая в полном покое с самим собой впервые за долгое время.


	4. Эпилог

Песня: Puscifer - The Humbling River

16 апреля Кендис Пауэлл, урожденная Барнс, прозванная Немой, скончалась после двух выстрелов в голову. Кети Пауэлл вывесила черный шарф на дверь в знак траура, одела свое самое нарядное платье в персиковые цветы, заперла дочерей, взяла дробовик, с трудом из-за своей ноги запрягла двуколку и поехала до ранчо шерифа. Имс встретил ее возле каретника, куда вернулся после выездки. С недавних пор, как он потрудился, чтобы выручить за ее поголовье скота отличную сумму, ненависть к нему слегка поутихла. Парнишка, которого Имс нашел, и который казался его старым знакомым, отличался от остальных проходимцев и явно влиял на того самым положительным образом. Старая леди была довольна.

Они собрали отряд из четырех человек – это все, кто остался из наемников после продажи целого гурта на обеих фермах. Они въехали в Грин Меллоу с запада, их приметили местные жители и зеваки, уже прослышавшие о том, что в город вернулся траппер и его дружки и расправился над беззащитной немой старухой. Отряд тут же пополнился на семь дул, выглядывающих с винчестерами из окон и страхующих их на улице – единство в Америке не пустой звук. Лошадь траппера стояла возле салуна. После того, как отряд вошел к Матушке Мо, оказалось, что охотник уехал в Хьюстон еще утром, оставив здесь только помощников - те получили от него звонкую монету и решили освежиться.

\- Вашим извинениям – грош цена, - веско произнесла Кети, когда те пытались вымолить у нее прощение, и застрелила их.

Тела свалили в общую яму за городом. Похороны Кендис состоялись этим же вечером. К могиле на холме Болотной Кручи последний раз пришли индейцы. Имс перевел речь седого старого вождя:

\- Для индейцев нет смерти. Есть река, которая отделяет нас от вечной жизни души и которую нельзя перейти, пока ты жив. Но даже мертвый не может перейти реку, пока живые не споют песню прощания. Так внемлите же: О земля, наша мать! Посмотри, как страдаем мы, дети твои, и услышь наш плач и стенанья. Так прими же ты в нежное лоно свое эту женщину, что тебе доверяем. Сохрани тело ее и отпусти дух. А мы благодарно к тебе припадем. О река смирения, укроти течение и пропусти сквозь воды свои, а мы будем вечно чтить тебя в наших молитвах.

В ее ноги индейцы положили желтые цветы, называемые«айакк сапатильян», и зажгли фитилек в плошке. Трое мужчин быстро ее закопали. Закрапала мелкая морось, и, перед тем, как разойтись, старый индеец странным взглядом слепца посмотрел на хмурое небо и сказал:

\- Это последний дождь.

**Страна переживала кризис. В южных штатах не было работы, не было денег, не было еды. Люди массово уезжали верхом на вагонах хоть куда-нибудь. Бедняки жили целыми лагерями, перебивались временной работой и проституцией. 20 апреля 1935 года Грин Меллоу официально стал считаться городом-призраком. Последние три пыльные бури принесли целые песчаные дюны и буквально затопили окрестности на несколько метров. Ближайшие ранчо опустели спустя месяц, хозяева ушли, оставив дома открытыми. О судьбе жителей городка ничего неизвестно, однако вскоре в Хьюстоне, прямо в отеле на 101-ой улице, убили некоего охотника, славящегося дурным нравом и мстительностью. Преступников так и не нашли.**

 

 

_the end_

 


End file.
